1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to compression tools and more particularly to a head assembly for a hand operated compression tool adapted for crimping a wide variety of generally smaller sized connectors.
2.Description of the Prior Art
A number of compression tools have been used for compressing metal connectors about electrical conductors to form an electrical and structural connection between two conductors, or between a conductor and a terminal. When two conductors are connected, each conductor end is inserted into an open-end of connector. The connector is then exteriorally compressed by the compression tool to mechanically lock the conductors to the connector and to establish electrical continuity between them. Illustrative of the prior art compression tools is the Bush et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,460, which is owned by the same assignee as identified in the instant application and which patent is hereby specifically incorporated herein by reference.
Although many tools are adapted to crimp a wide range of connectors, there is a need for a tool which will more effectively crimp a wide variety of generally small connectors in the range of numbers 8 through 250 MCM.